Vorlage:Meldungen 2012/01
31. Januar 2012 *ELEFANTEN: Untersuchungen am rätselhaften Riesen - Die Anatomie von afrikanischen Elefanten ist nicht vollständig erforscht - Wiener Experten wollen Wissenslücken wie die Existenz der ominösen sechsten Zehe füllen. - 31.01.2012. *Zirkus Afrika jetzt in Schneeberg: NACHDEM DIE TIERE IN MEERANE VON DER STADT VERSCHEUCHT WURDEN, DÜRFEN SIE IN DER EX-JÄGERKASERNE ÜBERWINTERN - Schneeberg – Behäbig stapfen die Elefanten durch den verschneiten Wald, reißen mit ihren Rüsseln Zweige von den Bäumen: täglicher Spaziergang für die Dickhäuter des „Circus Afrika“. - 31.01.2012. *Poll: Emails advocate move of zoo elephants - Emails advocate placing pachyderms in a Tennessee sanctuary. - Animal advocates are sending a large number of emails to the Topeka City Council asking it to send Topeka Zoo elephants Sunda and Tembo to a sanctuary in Tennessee. - 31.01.2012. *'We benefited from his experience breeding elephants' - PORTLAND, Ore. - Dr. Matthew Maberry, best known as the Oregon Zoo veterinarian who delivered Packy, died Thursday night at the age of 94. - 31.01.2012. *Wissen: Schrumpfen geht schneller als Wachsen - Als die Dinosaurier vor 65 Millionen Jahren ausstarben, galt es für die Säugetiere, in riesige Fußstapfen zu treten. Um aus einem mausgroßen Wesen einen Elefanten zu machen, braucht die Evolution jedoch 24 Millionen Generationen, schreiben Alistair Evans von der australischen Monash-Universität und seine Kollegen im Fachmagazin „PNAS“. - 31.01.2012. *Mouse to elephant in 24m generations - IT TAKES 24 million generations for a mouse-sized animal to evolve to the size of an elephant, scientists have shown. For the first time researchers have measured how fast large-scale evolution can occur in mammals, and have examined the increases and decreases in mammal size following the extinction of the dinosaurs 65 million years ago. - 31.01.2012. *Tusker terror returns to haunt Keonjhar - KEONJHAR: After a lull of few months, wild elephants struck the mining area of Keonjhar district and damaged several houses, ate away quintals of paddy and rice and damaged vegetable gardens in the past few days. - 31.01.2012. *Bridging wild habitats - Scientists and oil palm growers gathered recently in Kota Kinabalu for a common cause – to find ways to protect the wildlife of Sabah. - 31.01.2012. 30. Januar 2012 *Taking the temperature of elephants - Many of our readers will be familiar with the principle of operation of thermal imaging (infrared) cameras and how they can be used in a variety of applications ranging from determining the thermal loss of buildings, detecting specific gases, or monitoring production processes. - 30.01.2012. *ZIRKUS IN BERLIN: Warum Elefantendame "Mausi" sterben musste - Die kranke Elefantenkuh "Mausi" aus dem Circus Voyage wurde auf Reisen geschickt. Doch kurz vor Erreichen ihres neuen Zuhauses starb sie. Tierschützer erheben schwere Vorwürfe. - 30.01.2012. *Letzte Reise eines Zirkuselefanten - Zirkuselefant "Mausi" ist wahrscheinlich an einem Darmverschluss gestorben. Das sagte jetzt Stadtrat Marc Schulte (SPD) aus Charlottenburg-Wilmersdorf. "Wir warten auf den endgültigen Sektionsbefund." - 30.01.2012. *Keeper attends elephant school - THE head keeper at Noah’s Ark Zoo Farm has gone back to school in preparation for the arrival of elephants at the Wraxall attraction. - 30.01.2012. *Odisha: Elephants Attacked Villagers - Report by Akshya Rout; Jajpur: A herd of marauding elephants visited Darpani , Sanjayanagar and other villages under Bairi forest range in Jajpur district on Friday and Saturday and damaged 10 houses and destroyed crops worth of three Lakhs. - 30.01.2012. 29. Januar 2012 *Elefantendame Win Thida sieht jetzt mit Kontaktlinse - Sie spielte mit einem Artgenossen in einem Amsterdamer Zoo. Da passierte es. Elefantendame Win Thida touchierte unglücklich einen Ast, verletzte sich am linken Auge. Die Hornhaut der 44-jährigen Dickhäuterin war beschädigt. Das Auge tränte, sie konnte es nicht mehr schließen. - 29.01.2012. *Elefanten in Kanchanaburi beschlagnahmt - Elefanten – Von den Behörden in Kanchanaburi sowie von den National Parks, Wildlife Conservation Department wurden 51 Elefanten aus drei Elefanten Camps in Sai Yok Distrikt zur Kontrolle Inspektion beschlagnahmt. - 29.01.2012. *Communiceren we binnenkort met olifanten? - Amerikaanse zoölogen, die jarenlang geluidsopnames van het gedreun en getrompetter van Afrikaanse olifanten verzamelden, gaan een audiowoordenboek ontwikkelen dat zal helpen om de dierengeluiden te interpreteren. Dat schrijft The Sunday Times. - 29.01.2012. *New taste for Thai elephant meat - BANGKOK (AP) — A new taste for eating elephant meat – everything from trunks to sex organs – has emerged in Thailand and could pose a new threat to the survival of the species. - 29.01.2012. *Sumatra elephant faces extinction in 30 years: WWF - JAKARTA, Jan 29 — Sumatran elephants in the wild face extinction in less than 30 years unless there is an “immediate moratorium” on destruction of the animals’ habitat, environmental group WWF warned. - 29.01.2012. *Controlling elephants using honeybees - In several places in Zambia, we hear stories of elephants destroying crop fields. The jumbos portend destruction once they swarm an area. Stories of human-animal conflict abound. But Sun Hotels is trying a potent method to deal with problematic elephants who have been ravaging their funded agriculture projects in Songwe area of Livingstone - the bees. - 29.01.2012. *Sedgwick County Zoo needs to make room for one more elephant - WICHITA — Stephanie and Cinda have been two peas in a pod for 40 years, but the Sedgwick County Zoo needs to make room for a new friend for them. If it can’t, it risks losing the popular elephants. The Association of Zoos and Aquariums is requiring that all zoos it accredits have space for at least three elephants by September 2016. - 29.01.2012. *17-yr-old elephant found dead - ERODE: A 17-year-old male elephant was found dead with multiple injures near Marur village in the Sathyamangalam forest area on Saturday. The forest officials claimed that the elephant was killed by another male elephant during a fight that occurred on Monday however, it came to light on Saturday. - 29.01.2012. *Big celebration prepared for Japan's oldest Asian elephant - Tokyo's Inokashira Park Zoo is gearing up for a hefty celebration on Feb. 5 to mark the 65th birthday of Hanako, the oldest Asian elephant in Japan. - 29.01.2012. *Ailing elephant 'Raja' sent back home - Mhow: After spending more than three weeks at the clinic of College of Veterinary Sciences and Animal Husbandry Mhow, ailing elephant Raja was bid adieu when it was sent back to its home town of Chhatarpur in Rajasthan. - 29.01.2012. *Elephants seized in Kanchanaburi - Authorities in Kanchanaburi and from the National Parks, Wildlife and Plant Conservation Department have seized 51 elephants from three elephant camps in Sai Yok district for inspection. Two more camps will be inspected this week in an effort to stop people taking the identity papers of dead elephants and passing the documents off as those of elephants taken from the wild. - 29.01.2012. 28. Januar 2012 *'Restaurants serving trunk' raise fears for Thai elephants - Police in the Thai resort of Phuket are investigating claims that elephants are being slaughtered so that their trunks and sex organs can be served as food in specialist "bush restaurants". - 28.01.2012. *Elephant calf dies mysteriously - CHANDRAPUR: An elephant calf of Moharli gate in Tadoba Andhari Tiger Reserve died of sudden ailment on Friday evening. The three-year-old calf was unwell since Thursday after she developed swelling all over her face. - 28.01.2012. *Preecha: We can't act over elephants - The Natural Resources and Environment Ministry will not act on a request to remove elephants from the list of transport animals, minister Preecha Rengsomboonsuk said yesterday. He said the issue concerns other ministries and his ministry has no authority to interfere. - 28.01.2012. *Bus knocks elephant dead - A female elephant was killed on the spot in Thalavadi forest range of Sathyamangalam Wildlife Sanctuary after it was hit by a KSRTC bus on the National Highway (NH) – 209 on Friday evening. - 28.01.2012. 27. Januar 2012 *Elefanten im Zoo: „Die traurige Kettenhaltung ist endgültig passé“ - Seit November 2010 werden Rhena und Mumptas Mahal im geschützten Kontakt gehalten – und sie profitieren davon. - Krefeld. Die Zeiten, als Zoobesucher mit den Elefanten auf Tuchfühlung gehen konnten, sind vorbei. Im November 2010 wurde die Haltung in Krefeld von „free contact“ (freier Kontakt) auf „protected contact“ (geschützter Kontakt) umgestellt. - 27.01.2012. *Teeny Tiny Elephant Rescued in Malaysia - (ANIMAL NEWS) MALAYSIA — A baby pygmy elephant was rescued from a deep moat on Borneo Monday afternoon by plantation workers. He is one of less than 2,000 pygmy elephants left living in the wild. Tiny animals are adorable, but sometimes they need our help. - 27.01.2012. *Matthew Maberry, veterinarian who attended Packy the elephant's birth nearly 50 years ago, dies at 94 - In his 65-year veterinary career, Matthew Bartram Maberry gave mouth-to-blowhole resuscitation to a whale, contracted potentially deadly herpes virus from an African green monkey and herded elephants and other wild beasts through Portland's Washington Park. - 27.01.2012. *Own an elephant? You must register it - THAILAND (CNN) -- Local authorities in Thailand's northeastern Buri Ram province urge elephant owners to register their animals in order to prevent abuse or fake registration. - 27.01.2012. *Chonburi recalls ‘elephant battle’ of 1593 on Armed Forces Day - Chonburi marked Royal Thai Armed Forces Day with a commemoration of King Naresuan, who on the same date in 1593 felled a Burmese prince in the fabled “elephant battle” of Nong Sarai. - 27.01.2012. *45th elephant born at Nong Nooch - Nong Nooch Tropical Garden has another star attraction after popular elephant Duanpen gave birth to a new calf. - 27.01.2012. 26. Januar 2012 *THAILAND: Jagd auf Elefanten nimmt zu - Zwei tote Dickhäuter: In einigen Kulturen gilt der Verzehr von Fortpflanzungsorganen von Tieren als potenzfördernd. - 26.01.2012. *Elefanten finden in früherer Jägerkaserne Unterschlupf - Zirkus Afrika überwintert in der Stadt - Direktor scheut Öffentlichkeit. - Schneeberg. Fuchs und Hase rund um Schneeberg dürften dieser Tage des Öfteren überrascht gewesen sein. Denn waschechten Elefanten begegnet man in erzgebirgischen Winterwäldern eher selten. Doch seit 10. Januar und voraussichtlich noch bis 28. Februar hat der Zirkus Afrika sein Quartier in der ehemaligen Jägerkaserne in Wolfgangmaßen aufgeschlagen. - 26.01.2012. *Thailand: Wilderer vermehrt auf Elefantenjagd - Bangkok – Die gestiegene Nachfrage nach ihrem Fleisch könnte den Bestand thailändischer Elefanten gefährden. - 26.01.2012. *Elefanten werden DNA geprueft - Elefanten – Das Umwelt Ministerium plant, eine DNA-Datenbank der rund 4.000 domestizierten Elefanten anzulegen, um das Einbringen von wild lebenden Elefanten damit zu verhindern und die Übernahme von Ausweispapieren des verstorbenen Dickhäuter zu stoppen. - 26.01.2012. *Tierschützer zeigen Veterinärämter nach Tod eines Zirkuselefanten an - Rostock (dapd-lmv). Nach dem Tod des Elefanten Mausi vom «Circus Voyage» hat die Tierschutzorganisation PETA Strafanzeigen gegen 22 Veterinärämter in Deutschland gestellt, fünf davon in Mecklenburg-Vorpommern. - 26.01.2012. *Thailand – Ratchaburi – Der Deal mit den Elefanten - Das Geschäft mit den gestohlenen Elefanten – Ratchaburi. Die Chefs aller Nationalparks wurden vom zuständigen Amt für Nationalparks und Wildtiere aufgefordert, die Augen und Ohren nach Wilderern offen zu halten, die versuchen, junge Elefanten zu stehlen. - 26.01.2012. *Dimensionen - die Welt der Wissenschaft * - Rumblen, Chirpen und Trompeten. Bioakustik oder Die Erforschung von Tierstimmen. - Heute weiß man zum Beispiel, dass Elefanten nur acht unterschiedliche Lauttypen kennen, früher ging man von 70 Lauttypen aus. - 26.01.2012. *Thai Elephants might become extinct because too many people are eating them - Poachers starting to target animals not just for their tusks, but for their meat. - BANGKOK (AP) — Thailand's revered national symbol, the elephant, may face a new threat of extinction: being poached not just for their tusks, but for their meat. Two wild elephants were found slaughtered last month in a national park in western Thailand, alerting authorities to the new practice of consuming elephant meat. - 26.01.2012. *SEE IT: Elephant fitted with contact lens - Vet performed procedure at Dutch Zoo. - An injured elephant got her sight back Wednesday when she was fitted with a jumbo-sized contact lens. Win Thida, a 44-year-old elephant at the Artis Zoo in Amsterdam, accidentally scratched her cornea while playing with a pal, Britain's The Daily Mirror reported. When zoo officials realized she couldn't open her eye without pain, they brought in veterinarian Anne-Marie Verbruggen. - 26.01.2012. *The elephant who never forgets to pack his trunks: Rajan the retired sea taxi enjoys a paddle in the Indian Ocean - After thirty years of service, some workers may never want to work see their employer again, but Rajan the elephant who is retiring at 60 years old, doesn't want to leave his boss behind. - 26.01.2012. *Columbus Zoo welcomes Hank, largest elephant in North America - Weighing in at 15,600 pounds, or about 7 metric tons, Hank the elephant – the Columbus Zoo and Aquarium's newest and largest animal – was recently revealed to the public. - 26.01.2012. *Celebrate with the elephants in Sri Lanka - Sri Lanka is well known for both its elephants and festivals but few people know that the festival of Esala Perahera in Kandy coincides with the Elephant Gathering in the Minneriya National Park. - 26.01.2012. *Twycross Zoo prepares for the arrival of a baby elephant! - Staff and visitors at Twycross Zoo in North Warwickshire are expecting a rather large new arrival – a new baby elephant. One of the four female Asian elephants at the zoo, thirteen-year-old Tara, is expected to give birth to her first calf in March. - 26.01.2012. *Sight for sore eye as elephant fitted with contact lens - A 45-YEAR-OLD Asian elephant at Amsterdam’s Artis Zoo has become the first elephant in Europe to be fitted with a contact lens, after her cornea was scratched during a scuffle with another member of the herd. - 26.01.2012. *Baby elephant rescued in plantation - LAHAD DATU: Sabah Wildlife Rescue Unit (WRU) has rescued a male baby elephant estimated to be merely a few weeks old in a plantation 40 km from the town. The abandoned baby elephant found in a deep moat was unable to come out of it at the plantation, Sabah Wildlife Department (SWD) director Dr Laurentius Ambu in a statement. - 26.01.2012. *Rome is where the art is - The baby elephant was smiling, even though it had the weight of an Egyptian obelisk on its back. In Rome, we had stopped to admire Bernini's Smiling Elephant statue outside the Basilica Santa Maria sopra Minerva, just behind the Pantheon. - 26.01.2012. 25. Januar 2012 *Eerste olifant in Europa met contactlens - Amsterdam - Artis-olifant Win Thida heeft afgelopen dinsdag een contactlens gekregen. Dit was nodig omdat zij tijdens het stoeien met de andere olifanten vermoedelijk een tak in haar oog heeft gekregen waarbij haar hoornvlies is beschadigd. - 25.01.2012. *No money to protect elephants - Zimbabwe has missed out on accessing money for elephant conservation programmes, due to its non-participation in the recent CITES committee meeting in South Africa. - 25.01.2012. *Elephant turns violent after Aratt procession at Aranmula temple - A captive elephant that turned violent after the culmination of the Aratt procession at Sree Parthasarathy Temple at Aranmula had attacked the devaswom office, damaging the building at the temple premises in the early morning hours of Wednesday. - 25.01.2012. *Elephant herd on the rampage - ROURKELA: The Xalxo family has to deal with uninvited guests for past couple of days. They lock themselves indoor and peep through the window to watch the elephants roaming in the courtyard. The neighbours in Bhundutola hamlet at Karichhapal village of Kuanrmunda block under the Rourkela Forest Division are equally scared. The mud houses do not guarantee them safety. - 25.01.2012. *Karnataka govt not to translocate elephants to other reserves - The state government declared in the high court on Tuesday that it will not translocate elephants to other reserves in the state. - 25.01.2012. *Baby elephant watch - Every elephant camp wants a baby elephant to show to its tourist customers and national parks chiefs have been warned that wild baby elephants are being targeted by camp owners. - Baby elephants are cute and friendly with people – once they get used to them. - 25.01.2012. *55th birthday for Perth Zoo's Tricia the elephant - TRICIA is 55 years old, her favourite fruits include watermelons and bananas, and she enjoys long walks around Perth Zoo. Tricia the Asian elephant has celebrated her milestone birthday with a 1.5m fruit and bran cake, decorated with tree branches. - 25.01.2012. 24. Januar 2012 *KC Zoo's Oldest Elephant Dies At 51 - 'Penney' Helped Inspire 'Water For Elephants' - KANSAS CITY, Mo. -- The Kansas City Zoo announced that Penney, the second-oldest elephant in any accredited United States zoo, died early Tuesday at 51. - Mit Video. - 24.01.2012. *Bedrohte Art: WWF fürchtet um Sumatra-Elefanten - Der Bestand an Sumatra-Elefanten schrumpft dramatisch. Schon in 30 Jahren könnte die Art in freier Wildbahn ausgestorben sein, fürchtet die Umweltstiftung WWF. Die Vernichtung von Lebensräumen bedroht auch Tiger, Nashörner und Orang-Utans in Indonesien. - 24.01.2012. *EIN ZÄRTLICHER ABSCHIED: Elefanten berüsseln die tote Lola - Ergreifend war das Bild, das die Elefantenherde zeigte, wie sie vom Elefantenbaby Lola Abschied nahm. Liebevoll berüsselten die grauen Dickhäuter das tote Tier. - 24.01.2012. *Elefanten Hoden medium in Phuket? - Mindestens sechs wilde Elefanten wurden tot innerhalb von drei Wochen aufgefunden – und das ist wahrscheinlich nur die Spitze des Eisbergs. Beide Nationalparks nehmen eine sehr große Fläche ein, mit Kaeng Krachan als Thailands größten Nationalpark. Gemeinsam beherbergen die beiden Nationalparks mindestens 500 wilde Elefanten. - 24.01.2012. *Penney the elephant is euthanized at the KC Zoo - Penney the elephant was a favorite at the Kansas City Zoo for 40 years after coming here as a “mail order bride,” and she helped inspire a popular book and movie. - 24.01.2012. *Sumatran elephants near extinction - WWF - London - The Sumatran elephant could be extinct in the wild in under 30 years unless immediate steps are taken to protect its rapidly diminishing habitat, environmental group WWF said on Tuesday. - 24.01.2012. *New Elephant Will Be Largest Animal At The Denver Zoo - DENVER (CBS4) – An elephant new to the Denver Zoo got to check out his new digs. Groucho just arrived from the Fort Worth Zoo in Texas. He’ll be taking up residence in the Toyota Elephant Passage. - 24.01.2012. *Elephant Herd Mourns Loss of Calf - A baby elephant at a German zoo who suffered from heart problems has passed away. Lola would’ve been the world’s first elephant to have heart surgery to remove a blood clot, but died during preparations for the operation. - 24.01.2012. *Sumatran elephants could be extinct in 30 years - JAKARTA, Indonesia - (AP) -- The Sumatran elephant could be extinct in the wild within three decades unless immediate steps are taken to slow the breakneck pace of deforestation, environmentalists warned Tuesday. The International Union for Conservation of Nature recently listed the animals as "critically endangered" after their numbers dropped to between 2,400 and 2,800 from an estimated 5,000 in 1985. - 24.01.2012. *Thai elephants killed for tourist dollars - Bangkok – News on elephants in Thailand since the start of this year has been dominated by the brutal killing of wild tuskers in Kaeng Krachan and Kui Buri national parks. - 24.01.2012. *Malaysia saves endangered pygmy elephant on Borneo - KUALA LUMPUR (AFP) - Malaysian wildlife authorities said they had rescued a pygmy elephant calf on Borneo island and expressed hope a planned sanctuary would provide protection for the endangered animals. - 24.01.2012. *Orissa: Elephant dies during delivery - BARGARH: An elephant was found dead near Matamath under Dechuan Reserve Forest area on Monday morning. It is learnt that it died while delivering a calf. Sources said a cattle grazer had spotted the elephant at Kulerkhol and informed the forest officials on Sunday. It seemed to be in pain and was bleeding. - 24.01.2012. *Sumatran elephants driven closer to extinction:WWF - The Sumatran elephant could be extinct in the wild in under 30 years unless immediate steps are taken to protect its rapidly diminishing habitat, environmental group WWF said on Tuesday. - 24.01.2012. *Tricia the elephant marks 55th birthday - Tricia is 55 years old, her favourite fruits include watermelons and bananas, and she enjoys long walks around Perth Zoo. - Tricia is an Asian elephant and has celebrated her milestone birthday with a 1.5m fruit and bran cake, decorated with tree branches. - 24.01.2012. *Thai elephants are being killed for tourist dollars - At least six wild elephants have been found dead within three weeks - and this is probably just the tip of the iceberg. Both national parks occupy a very large area, with Kaeng Krachan being Thailand's biggest national park. Combined, the two national parks are home to at least 500 wild elephants. - 24.01.2012. *In pictures: How elephants cool off overnight - Bildergalerie. - 24.01.2012. *We'll never forget you: Elephants say a sad farewell to baby who died of a heart defect - A herd of grieving elephants gathers round the lifeless body of a little calf who sadly died of a heart defect. Three-months-old Lola was due to receive groundbreaking surgery for her condition but passed away during a preliminary scan. - 24.01.2012. *Treasury steps in to save jumbo lives - The Treasury has allocated Rs 200 million to the Wildlife Conservation Department to prevent the increasing number of elephant deaths due to train accidents. The Treasury had released the money on the directives of President Mahinda Rajapaksa. - 24.01.2012. 23. Januar 2012 *Trauer um Lola - Herzkrankes Hellabrunner Elefantenbaby stirbt kurz vor riskanter Operation. Nach der Behandlung wurde das tote Tier zu seiner Mutter gebracht. - Das Drama um das schwerkranke Elefantenbaby Lola aus dem Tierpark Hellabrunn ist ohne Happy End zu Ende gegangen. - 23.01.2012. *elephant pals to move together - Elderly pair at Tucson zoo will be relocated to San Diego refuge. - Thanks to the San Diego Zoo, two decades-long elephant pals from Reid Park Zoo in Tucson will join their elderly brethren later this year at San Diego’s Elephant Odyssey. - 23.01.2012. *Baby elephant rescued in Sabah - SABAH - An abandoned male baby elephant, believed to be a few weeks old, was rescued by the Sabah Wildlife Department's Wildlife Rescue Unit at a plantation, about 40km from here, on Saturday. Calling it the "Chinese New Year miracle", the team said it was alerted by the plantation workers who found the baby elephant in a deep moat and unable to move. - 23.01.2012. 22. Januar 2012 *Elefantenkalb Lola stirbt vor Operation: Tod des kleinen Elefanten - Schon vor der geplanten Herzoperation starb das Elefantenkalb Lola an einer Lungenembolie - ein riesiger Blutpfropfen hatte sein Herz geschwächt. Lola ist bereits das zweite Kind von Elefantenkuh Panang, das im Tierpark Hellabrunn verstarb. - 22.01.2012. *Die Elefanten-Familie nimmt Abschied von Lola - München – Elefanten-Mama Panang (22) streichelt mit ihrem Rüssel über ihr totes Baby Lola (†12 Wochen). - Die Herde trauert, auch Lolas Stiefbruder Ludwig (8 Monate). Eine Stunde lang nehmen sie Abschied von ihrem Liebling. Tierpark-Direktor Andreas Knieriem: „Wir wollten Panang damit helfen, ihr Trauma zu bewältigen. Sie kann allen zeigen, dass sie eine gute Mutter war.“ - 22.01.2012. *Geschlagen, verstoßen und erschossen: So viele Dramen um die kleinen Elefanten - Elefanten-Dramen im Tierpark Hellabrunn: Nicht erst seit Jamuna und Lola haben sie in München Tradition – leider. - MÜNCHEN - Am 8. Mai 1932 war’s, als in Hellabrunn der erste in Gefangenschaft geborene Elefant zur Welt kam – „Wastl“. Für München war das eine Sensation, für Jungtier und Pfleger ein gefährliches Abenteuer. Für den Tierpark aber der Anfang einer ganzen Serie von Dickhäuter-Dramen. - 22.01.2012. *Elephants and handlers benefited from the camp, says Minister - The Rest and Restoration camp for temple elephants was doing a world of good not only for the pachyderms but also their handlers (mahouts), observed the Minister for Hindu Religious and Charitable Endowments M.S.M. Anandan at the Mudumalai Tiger Reserve (MTR) near here on Sunday. - 22.01.2012. *Munich baby elephant dies before operation - A three-month old elephant at a zoo in Munich died on Saturday of a pulmonary embolism, just before she was due to receive a heart surgery for a congenital defect. - 22.01.2012. *Japan's oldest elephant turns 65 - A female elephant named Hanako in Tokyo's Inokashira Park Zoo has turned 65, making her the oldest elephant in Japan, zoo officials said. A gift to Japan from Thailand, Hanako was born in Bangkok in 1947, but her exact birth date is unknown. Zoo officials decided New Year's Day would be considered her birthday. - 22.01.2012. *Now, a task force to combat man-elephant conflict - It will also examine the feasibility of translocating problem elephants. - The Union Ministry of Environment and Forests (MoEF) on Friday constituted a task force to deal specifically with the intensifying man-elephant conflict in Karnataka. - 22.01.2012. *Pinnawala Elephant Orphanage at stake - Environmentalists claim the future of the Pinnawala Elephant Orphanage is at stake as many elephants are being sold or donated to private parties. This claim was made at a joint press conference hosted by several environmental organisations at the National Library auditorium on Wednesday (18). - 22.01.2012. *Riding an Elephant - I rode an elephant for the first time ten days ago in Pobitora, a game park on the outskirts of Guwahati. It was a pleasant but demanding experience. The elephant has a broad back and straddling it extended my leg muscles more than I am used to. But I would recommend the experience to anyone. - 22.01.2012. 21. Januar 2012 *Trauer in Hellabrunn: Elefanten-Baby Lola gestorben - Junges stirbt an einer Lungenembolie. - München (dapd). Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von eineinhalb Jahren betrauert der Münchner Tierpark Hellabrunn ein Elefanten-Baby. Das mit einem Herzfehler geborene Kalb Lola starb am Samstag an einer Lungenembolie, wie der Tierpark mitteilte. Zoodirektor Andreas Knieriem bedauerte den Verlust. - 21.01.2012. *Tierpark Hellabrunn: Elefantenbaby Lola stirbt an Lungenembolie - Zur Not-Operation kam es nicht mehr: Das an einem Herzfehler erkrankte Elefantenbaby Lola ist gestorben. Das Tier erlitt während einer Computertomographie eine Lungenembolie, wie der Tierpark Hellabrunn mitteilte. - 21.01.2012. *NOT-OP: Ärzte-Team soll Lola retten - LETZTE CHANCE FÜR DAS ELEFANTEN-BABY. - München – Die Welt schaut an diesem Wochenende nach München. Im Tierpark Hellabrunn wird erstmals ein Elefant am offenen Herzen operiert. Das Team bereitet den Operationssaal im Zoo vor: Ärzte der Kinderherzklinik Großhadern und Tiermediziner wollen mit dieser einmaligen OP das Leben des schwer kranken Elefantenbabys „Lola“(12 Wochen alt) retten. - 21.01.2012. *Baby Lola has world's first elephant heart operation - Baby Lola is to be the world’s first elephant to have heart surgery to save her life. Surgeons and vets will unite for the operation to remove a blood clot. Christiane Reiss, of Hellabrunn zoo in Munich, said: “This is the only chance the little one has.” - 21.01.2012. 20. Januar 2012 *Zirkus-Tier starb qualvoll: Elefanten-Dame „Mausi“ ist tot! - BERLIN/BRÜSSEL – Trauer bei Tierfreunden. Elefantenkuh „Mausi“ ist tot. Jahrelang kämpften Tierschützer gegen den „Circus Voyage“. Sie wollten, dass die betagte Dame in einen Zoo kommt. Erst vor wenigen Tagen stimmte Direktor Alois Spindler einer Verlegung zu – viel zu spät. Das Tier starb bei der Ankunft am belgischen Zoopark Pairi Daiza. - 20.01.2012. *Hellabrunn: Am Wochenende soll die OP am offenen Elefantenherz stattfinden - Lolas Chirurgen unter Zeitdruck. - Tierpark Hellabrunn: Hier erklären Experten, warum Elefantenkind Lola eine Spezial-Matratze braucht, wieso sie schnell auf die Beine kommen muss – und wer zahlt. München - Es ist ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit. Mit Hochdruck arbeiten Tier- und Humanmediziner daran, den Operationssaal für die Herz-OP von Elefantenbaby Lola einzurichten (AZ berichtete). Noch steht nicht fest, wann operiert wird, vermutlich aber am Samstag. - 20.01.2012. *Unforgettable elephant experience - Aristotle once said the elephant was “the beast which passes all others in wit and mind.” After watching Chishuru, a seven-foot-tall African elephant, find my shoe in a heap of smelly sneakers and pass it to me, I have to agree with Aristotle. Adventures with Elephants is a combination rescue, rehabilitation, research and educational facility an hour’s drive from Pretoria in South Africa. - 20.01.2012. *The Circus Elephant Retirement Home - Elephants weigh 3 tons and eat 200 pounds of food per day. Sustaining these massive animals is an enormous (and expensive) task. So what happens to circus and zoo elephants when they grow old and can no longer earn their keep by entertaining audiences? - 20.01.2012. *Elephants put on trunk show at Savannah Civic Center - It was spa time Thursday at the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus. - Carol, Dutchess and Patty, three Asian elephants who each weigh about 8,000 pounds, patiently waited for their morning bath in a tent outside the Civic Center. It takes a whole crew of people and a lot of soap and water to get it done, but the three divas take it all in stride. - 20.01.2012. *Elephant Poachers Kill Wildlife Ranger - SECOND SCOUT SERIOUSLY INJURED IN SHOOT OUT. - NAIROBI (Xinhua) — Elephant poachers have shot dead an unarmed wildlife ranger in Voi, according to Kenya Wildlife Services. A statement from the KWS said Abdullahi Muhammed was killed by poachers in Rukinga Wildlife Works ranch last Friday night. - 20.01.2012. *Japan's oldest elephant turns 65 - TOKYO, Jan. 20 (UPI) -- A female elephant named Hanako in Tokyo's Inokashira Park Zoo has turned 65, making her the oldest elephant in Japan, zoo officials said. A gift to Japan from Thailand, Hanako was born in Bangkok in 1947, but her exact birth date is unknown. - 20.01.2012. *Chief says Karen not poaching elephants or bribing officials - The chief of Phetchaburi's Kaeng Krachan district denied yesterday there was any need for Karen people to bribe officials, after a senior official's comment that Karen poachers were trying to smuggle elephants to get money to pay for identity cards. - 20.01.2012. *Shame: We cannot even protect the national symbol - News involving elephants has always received national attention because Thais view the elephant as a sacred animal that symbolises the Kingdom. Indeed, an elephant used to grace the old national flag. However, such strong interest in the plight of elephants does not stop them from being abused. - 20.01.2012. *Infection suspected in baby elephant's death - The carcass of a five-month-old male elephant was found yesterday near a pond in Phetchaburi's Royally Initiated Kui Buri National Forest Reserve Rehabilitation Project area. There was no wound, nor any trace of poachers at the scene. Authorities suspect the elephant died of natural causes because its navel, to which a partial umbilical cord was still attached, was swollen and appeared infected. - 20.01.2012. 19. Januar 2012 *Hellabrunn wird OP-Zentrum: Das Elefantenherz wird mit Polyester geflickt - Die AZ erklärt den Ablauf der weltweit ersten Operation am lebenden Elefantenherz. Es gibt auch Schwierigkeiten: So fehlt es etwa an Blutkonserven. - München - Wenn Elefantenmädchen Lola nicht vorher stirbt, wird in Hellabrunn in diesen Tagen erstmals ein Elefant am offenen Herzen operiert. - 19.01.2012. *Top Ten Worst Zoos For Elephants - In Defense of Animals released its 8th annual list of the Ten Worst Zoos for Elephants. Their advocacy for elephants in zoos has called attention to the suffering many of these magnificent creatures endure. Zoos were rated in three categories: lack of space for elephants to roam, unsuitably cold climates and unnatural living conditions. - 19.01.2012. *At home, elephants are like people - It’s all in the family for elephant specialists. - The Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus has a 100-year tradition of providing family entertainment, sometimes provided by families of entertainers. “Barnum’s Fully Charged,” the Ringling Bros. circus that begins its run at the Colonial Life Arena tonight, will feature, among other acts, The Human Fuse, a man who rockets through the air, and Tabayara, billed as “the world’s most thrilling animal trainer.” - 19.01.2012. *Tierpark plant erste Herz-OP an einem Elefanten - Der drei Monate alte Elefant Lola soll von Human- und Tiermedizinern gemeinsam am Herzen operiert werden. - Der Münchner Tierpark Hellabrunn plant eine weltweit einmalige Herzoperation an einem Elefantenbaby. Der erst knapp drei Monate alte Elefant Lola soll wegen einer seltenen Herzerkrankung operiert werden, kündigte Pressesprecherin Christiane Reiss an. "Das ist die einzige Überlebenschance, die die Kleine hat." - 19.01.2012. *ELEFANTEN-DRAMA: Zirkus-Elefant starb beim Transport - Auf dem Weg von Berlin nach Belgien starb Mausi. Tierschützer erheben jetzt schwere Vorwürfe. - 30 Jahre lang stand sie im Rampenlicht, musste komplizierte Kunststücke für das Publikum vorführen. Jetzt sollte Mausi in Zoo-Rente geschickt werden. Doch beim Transport von Berlin nach Belgien verstarb die Zirkus-Elefantin. - 19.01.2012. *Kranker Elefant Mausi gestorben - Grünwald/Stralsund (OZ) - Die an Arthrose erkrankte 26-jährige Elefantenkuh Mausi, die beim Zirkus Voyage auftrat, ist gestorben. Das teilte der Verein Elefanten-Schutz Europa mit Sitz in Grünwald (Bayern) am Donnerstag mit. - 19.01.2012. *SD Zoo to get 2 elderly elephant companions - Thanks to the San Diego Zoo, two decades-long elephant pals from Reid Park Zoo in Tucson will join their elderly brethren later this year at Elephant Odyssey. The planned transfer, which has been in the works over the last few weeks, was originally conceived as a relocation of just Connie, a nearly 45-year-old Asian elephant who would live out her last years of life at San Diego’s Elephant Odyssey, a refuge for older elephants. - 19.01.2012. *Baby elephant being smuggled, parks chief says - A local politician, a businessman and local authorities were behind the failed attempt to smuggle a young female elephant, says the national parks chief. - 19.01.2012. *The unlikely tale of the two dead elephants - Things keep getting fishier and fishier at the Kaeng Krachan National Park, following the slaughter of two wild elephants, one burned to cinders and the other left rotting in a field, minus their tusks and sexual organs. Scandalous? Let's look at the news chronologically. - 19.01.2012. *Gvt silent as more elephants are slaughtered - Chiredzi(ZimEye)Zimbabwe’s elephants continue to be butchered and this week, another elephant was found bleeding to its death, just as the Environment and Natural Resources Ministry remained quiet. - 19.01.2012. 15. Januar 2012 *Gut Freund mit den Jumbos - BRONNEN BRONNEN/STUTTGART - Das nennt man Abwechslung im Beruf: Harald Auer wünscht derzeit nicht nur seinen Kollegen einen „Guten Morgen“, sondern auch Zella und Pama. Die beiden betagten Elefantendamen leben in der Stuttgarter Wilhelma. - 15.01.2012. *Row erupts over mystery of elephant deaths - Accusations fly between Kaeng Krachan park chief and local villagers over who killed five jumbos. - The brutal slaying of wild elephants in Kaeng Krachan National Park has taken a nasty turn with five officials suspected of being involved. - 15.01.2012. *Pregnant female jumbo felled by shotgun - It was a double tragedy – the bullets not only killed the cow-elephant but also the unborn baby she was carrying at Demaliya, close to the northern boundary of the Lunugamvehera National Park last Wednesday. - 15.01.2012. 14. Januar 2012 *PAWS Elephant Dies - San Andreas, CA -- A 29-year-old elephant has died at a wildlife sanctuary in San Andreas. The Performing Animal Wildlife Sanctuary (P.A.W.S.) reports that Sabu, an Asian Bull, passed away this week. Pathologists from U.C. Davis determined that Sabu had been suffering from "severe arthritis in multiple joints." - 14.01.2012. *5 park officials wanted for poaching elephants - Witness 'saw carcass burnt' at Kaeng Krachan. - PHETCHABURI : Police have issued warrants for the arrest of five national park officials suspected of being involved in elephant poaching in Kaeng Krachan National Park in the province. Five elephants were recently found shot dead and their carcasses burnt in the park. Police are investigating whether some state officials are involved in the killings of the elephants. - 14.01.2012. *Tourists support abuse of elephants - Recently I visited the Chiang Mai Nature Park and I found the experience to be both uplifting and depressing. It certainly felt wonderful to finally see elephants moving around freely without being forced to paint or perform stupid tricks, and being handled by people who obviously cared about them. We, the visitors, fed and bathed the elephants but the best part of the trip was watching the elephants behaving like elephants and not circus freaks. - 14.01.2012. *Hunt on for elephant killers - PETCHABURI, Thailand - The Phetchaburi Provincial Court has issued arrest warrants for the assistant of the Kaeng Krajan National Park's chief and four villagers for hunting and killing an elephant for ivory and then burning the body. - 14.01.2012. 13. Januar 2012 *Sensible Dickhäuter - Zweitausend Kinder besuchen Sonni Frankello und seine Elefantenkühe im Circus Krone. - Kenia steht auf ihren Hinterfüßen, den Rüssel in die Höhe gestreckt, und wiegt im Rhythmus der dröhnenden Disco-Musik. Auf den Rängen des Circus-Krone-Gebäudes jubeln Hunderte Kinder. Der afrikanischen Elefantenkuh scheint der Trubel nichts auszumachen und auch Timba und Mala warten im Hintergrund geduldig auf ihren Auftritt. - 13.01.2012. *Sabu, 29-year-old Asian bull elephant, dies - SAN ANDREAS, Calif. -- Sabu, a 29-year-old Asian bull elephant, has died at a Northern California wildlife sanctuary. - 13.01.2012. *Elephant polo ... with the FT - When played in the Indian city of Jodhpur, the sport offers some exhilarating views] - The risk of a lost ball is common to many sports, but few can be as unusual, or indeed quite as pungent, as that unfolding before me on the outskirts of Jodhpur. - 13.01.2012. *Largest Elephant at the Columbus Zoo - COLUMBUS -- The Columbus Zoo and Aquarium is proud to introduce Hank, their 23-year-old Asian elephant. You can visit Hank Friday, Jan. 13 through Monday, Jan. 16 from 10 a.m. to 12 p.m. There will be a celebration at 11 a.m. on Monday for Hank’s 24th birthday in the Pachyderm Building. - 13.01.2012. *Former circus elephant collapses, is euthanized - Sabu, an Asian bull elephant who retired to a Northern California wildlife sanctuary 14 months ago from the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus, died Wednesday from complications of severe arthritis. - 13.01.2012. *Elephants take commuter from Stevenage to Sri Lanka - A former corporate real estate manager has swapped the rat race for a race to protect elephants in South Asia. A year ago Alison Joseph of Brick Kiln Road, Stevenage, was made redundant from her London commuter job after the company she worked for was taken over. - 13.01.2012. *Bob Barker joins effort to keep Tucson elephants together - TUCSON, Ariz. -- Reid Park elephants Connie and Shaba are on the verge of a breakup. Connie will be sent to the San Diego Zoo, while Shaba stay's behind in Tucson. Animal rights advocates aren't happy about the forced breakup and have been fighting the transfer. - 13.01.2012. *Social Innovation: 2011 Was A Bad Year For Elephants - Social innovation did not work for the poor elephant: 2011 was a bad year for this endangered species. There was a record number of large captures of elephant tusks, which showed that at least 2,500 animals had died (though some of the seized tusks could have come from old stockpiles of elephants that had been killed years ago). - 13.01.2012. *RAW VIDEO: Elephant giving birth in Thailand caught on cam - (CNN) - An elephant gave birth to a female calf in east Thailand's eastern province of bringing joy to visitors at its enclosure. WARNING: This footage contains material that some viewers may find disturbing due to explicit language and/or the graphic nature of the material. The new mother, Duen Pen, has been a crowd favorite at Nong Nuch Garden & Resort in Chon Buri. The management invited media to witness the delivery of the newborn. - 13.01.2012. *Kleiner Elefant kommt musikalisch ganz groß heraus - Schulkonzerte der Nordwestdeutschen Philharmonie im Stadttheater Minden / Stiftung fördert Angebot. - Minden (usk). Ein kleiner Elefant auf großer Reise in der weiten Welt: Das ist die Geschichte von Babar, wie sie Jean de Brunhoff erfand und die Komponisten Francis Poulenc für Klavier und Jean Francaix für Orchester vertonten. - 13.01.2012. *Asian elephant Sabu dies at sanctuary from arthritis complications - Sabu, an Asian bull elephant who retired to a Northern California wildlife sanctuary 14 months ago after retiring from the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus, died Wednesday from complications of severe arthritis. - 13.01.2012. 12. Januar 2012 *Im Dschungelcamp - Abenteuer im Regenwald des Khao Sok Nationalparks in Südthailand. - Puuuhhh – das stinkt. Carsten hat seine Nase in eine Kokosnussschale mit frischem Kautschuk gesteckt. Die weiße, klebrige Masse riecht durchdringend nach Exkrementen – sehr unangenehm. Tommi Koppinen hatte ihn gewarnt. Der Finne hat seine Liebe zum Urwald zum Beruf gemacht. Er ist Manager im Elephant Hills Camp und führt Urlauber im Khao Sok Nationalpark im Süden Thailands in die Wildnis. - 12.01.2012. *North American Zoos Support Worldwide Elephant Conservation - 2012 International Elephant Foundation Grants Backed by Zoo Donations. - The International Elephant Foundation (IEF) and the Association of Zoos and Aquariums (AZA) today announced support for 19 elephant conservation projects for 2012. - 12.01.2012. *Keine Elefanten über die Alpen - Historiker widerspricht Hannibal-Geschichtsschreibung - München (ots) - "Kein Elefant hat überlebt. Als Hannibal in Italien angekommen ist, hatte er die Elefanten nicht mehr dabei. Die sind alle eingegangen, verendet", sagt der Historiker und Hannibal-Experte Pedro Barceló im Interview der aktuellen Ausgabe des Geschichtsmagazins P.M. HISTORY (Heft 02/2012 ab morgen im Handel). - 12.01.2012. *Group Wants Zoo Elephants Retired - Animal Outreach of Kansas wants the Topeka Zoo's elephants moved to a new home out of state. - TOPEKA, Kan. (WIBW)-- Animal Outreach of Kansas wants the Topeka Zoo's elephants moved to a new home out of state. - 12.01.2012. *Campaign to save Sombo the elephant from her agony - Poor Sombo has been forced to pound the pavements for 30 years after being captured and tortured by communist rebels. Her feet are so deformed and infected after performing for tourists she can barely support her 5,000lb weight. And yet four days a week the 51-year-old elephant limps four kilometres through the streets of Phnom Penh, Cambodia. - 12.01.2012. 11. Januar 2012 *Group seeks move of elephants to sanctuary - A retirement retreat for tired elephant feet. - Nearly two years after the Topeka City Council in a 7-1 vote squashed a proposal to move Topeka Zoo elephants Sunda and Tembo to a Tennessee sanctuary, Animal Outreach of Kansas is leading another charge to convince the city to take that step. - 11.01.2012. *Did the San Diego Zoo “Euthanize” Two Elephants Prematurely? - Questions are being raised by former elephant trainers and handlers about whether the San Diego Zoo “euthanized” two adult elephants prematurely last week – before they were needed to be put to death. Two Asian elephants were put to death last week because they were “ailing and aged” we’re told. - 11.01.2012. *Making way for India’s elephants - Ever-spreading human habitation is disrupting the movement of the jumbos, often leading to violent confrontations. - New Delhi: The picturesque town of Valparai is nestled in the Anamalais, part of the Western Ghats in Tamil Nadu, amid 200 square kilometres of coffee, cardamom, tea and eucalyptus plantations surrounded by misty rainforests. - 11.01.2012. *Smuggling ring threatens wild elephants - Thailand’s wild elephants are at an increasingly higher risk of extinction than ever before despite being officially protected. On average three of the giant animals have been hunted down and killed in each of the past two years, according to statistics from the Department of National Parks, Wildlife and Plant Conservation. - 11.01.2012. *Wild life staff trampled to death by elephant - Shillong, Jan 11 (PTI) A wild-life staff was trampled to death by a wild elephant in Meghalaya's Ri-Bhoi district, official sources said today. "A young man lost his life when an elephant trampled the him last evening," District Deputy Commissioner Akash Deep told PTI. - 11.01.2012. *Borneo elephants now classified as totally protected species - KOTA KINABALU, Malaysia - Those who kill Borneo elephants will now face a mandatory jail term as part of Sabah's efforts to upgrade its conservation of the animal. State Tourism, Culture and Environment Minister Datuk Masidi Manjun said the elephant was classified as a totally protected species under its wildlife laws. - 11.01.2012. *Fencing off elephants - Relief for villagers as RM2.5m is spent on electric fences to stop animal encroachments. - KUANTAN: REPORTS of elephants terrorising settlements and destroying crops in Pahang will soon be a thing of the past. A series of reports on elephants encroaching human settlements has prompted the state Wildlife and National Parks Department (Perhilitan) to set aside RM2.5 million to build electric fences along the Kemasul, Som and Lesong forest reserves in Temerloh, Jerantut and Rompin respectively. - 11.01.2012. *Company Made Pool Sticks with Elephant Ivory - A Skokie based company was charged and fined $150,000 on Tuesday for using elephant ivory and other animals in the production of pool sticks, the state's attorney said today. - 11.01.2012. *Nepal's first female mahout leads elephant safaris - Nepal's first female mahout, one of only a handful of women across Asia to be selected to drive elephants, spoke Tuesday of her pride at breaking into the all-male profession. Meena Chaudhary, 33, was selected for the highly-specialised role after being picked from a female-only shortlist of 15 candidates as part of a government scheme to get more women working in the public sector. - 11.01.2012. *Nation's oldest Asian elephant set to turn 65 - Inokashira Park Zoo in western Tokyo is getting ready to fete the 65th birthday next month of Hanako, soon to become the oldest Asian elephant in Japan. - "She likes people very much," said Miwa Saito, 28, one of four keepers who look after the pachyderm. - 11.01.2012. 10. Januar 2012 *Ein Christbaum als Festmahl für die Elefanten von Schönbrunn - Am Dienstagmorgen wurde der Christbaum vor dem Schloss Schönbrunn gefällt und einem neuen Verwendungszweck zugeführt: Er diente den Zootieren von Schönbrunn daraufhin als besonderer Leckerbissen und abwechslungsreiches Spielzeug – allen voran Elefanten wie dem kleinen Tuluba. - 10.01.2012. *St. Elisabeth: Der Dickhäuter auf der Krippe - RHEINE Das muss man in der Region lange suchen: Auf der Krippe der St. Elisabeth-Kirche steht ein Elefant. 55 Kilo schwer, aus Lindenholz gefertigt, bemalt und geschaffen von der Rheiner Krippenkünstlerin Anni Schulte. - 10.01.2012. *Wolfgang Nehring - Der „Mahout vom Niederrhein“ nimmt Abschied – mit Wehmut - Kaum ein Krefelder war so oft im TV zu sehen wie „Elefantenflüsterer“ Wolfgang Nehring. Jetzt tritt er ab in die Altersteilzeit. - Krefeld. Die Bilder, die er zu bieten hatte, waren stets spektakulär: Spaziergänge mit Elefanten zum Gemüsehändler auf dem Großmarkt, der Gang über die bislang unkopierte schwankende „Brücke“ aus den Rüsseln von Mumtas und Rhena, die mit ihren vier Tonnen auch die Haltbarkeit von Handys, angeblich „unkaputtbaren“ Brillengestellen oder Autos testen durften. - 10.01.2012. *Imported Elephant calves suffer as Karachi Zoological Gardens fail to provide proper facilities - Imported Elephant calves suffer as Karachi Zoological Gardens fail to provide proper facilities. - It appears as if the apathy and the negligence of the Zoological Departments all over the country have surged to an all-time high, as the poor animals in several of the government enclosures continue to suffer by the hands of ill-equipped and untrained staff. - 10.01.2012. *Relocation of elephants doesn’t help, says expert - MYSORE: The rising encounters of man and wild elephants on the forest fringes has celebrated wildlife activist Krupakar worried. He has suggested that behavioral scientists should be put on the job to find out a viable solution. - 10.01.2012. *Malaysia seizes illegal haul of African elephant tusks - Malaysia customs officials have seized elephant tusks worth 2.4m ringgit ($760,000) from South Africa. - Customs officials say that the tusks were discovered inside television boxes as they were inspecting a container in Port Klang outside Kuala Lumpur. - 10.01.2012. *Elephant tusks seized - RM2.4m worth of ivory found hidden in television set boxes. - PORT KLANG: An attempt by an international syndicate to smuggle in 500kg of elephant tusks worth RM2.4 million through West Port was foiled by Customs officers yesterday. Selangor Customs director Datuk Azis Yacub said enforcement officers seized a container, which arrived from Cape Town, South Africa, on Friday. - 10.01.2012. *Elephant herd destroys crops in Hassan village - HASSAN: A herd of 25 elephants went on the rampage at Chinnahalli of Alur taluk here in the wee hours of Monday and destroyed crops worth Rs 50,000. The herd created havoc on Praveen's farm at Chinnahalli, 30km from here, and destroyed coffee plantations and paddy fields, uprooted 25 coconut trees and trampled the area around the lake. - 10.01.2012. *Govt to modify rules on captive elephants - ALAPPUZHA: In a bid to ensure effective maintenance of the 'state animal', the government is gearing up to modify the Kerala Captive Elephant (Management & Maintenance), Rules 2003.The Kerala Forests and Wildlife Department has also drawn up fresh guidelines, at the behest of forest minister K B Ganesh Kumar, for parading elephants during temple festivals. - 10.01.2012. *New wildlife haven for Sabah - 2,000ha abode is for elephants and other animals driven from their habitat. - KOTA KINABALU: A BORNEO Elephant Wildlife Sanctuary will be established on a 2,000-hectare site in Kinabatangan as a refuge for elephants and other wildlife affected by land clearance activities in Sabah. - 10.01.2012. *Conservationist wins Polish award for work with elephants - A Poland-based foundation has given an award to a Thai activist who founded a nursery for disabled or injured elephants in Chiang Mai, the Thai embassy in Warsaw said yesterday. In its citation for granting the Good Deed Award to Saengduen Chailert, Fundacji Zacny Uczynek said the Elephant Nature Park in Mae Taeng district had nurtured sick and wounded elephants while relying on those in good health to serve local tourism in an ecological and conservationist manner. - 10.01.2012. 9. Januar 2012 *Elephant calves still without proper enclosures - KARACHI, Jan 9: Four elephant calves — aged between four and seven years and housed in pairs at Karachi Zoological Gardens and Safari Park — have not been provided with proper enclosures since their arrival in the city more than two years ago, it emerged on Monday. - 09.01.2012. *International Elephant Foundation Supports Worldwide Elephant Conservation Through 2012 Grants - AZLE, Texas, Jan. 9, 2012 -- /PRNewswire/ -- The International Elephant Foundation (IEF) today announced that it is providing more than $225,000 to support 19 elephant conservation projects for 2012. - 09.01.2012. *Oregon Zoo planning elephant habitat expansion, 5 other projects - For obvious reasons, an elephant is a unique building tenant. “It’s a nearly 14,000-pound animal and they run 30 miles per hour, and if they take a running start at something like that (then) containment, whether it’s fencing or cables or whatever, it has to be pretty darn stout,” said Hussain Mirza, a principal with Portland-based SRG Partnership. - 09.01.2012. *Prince and Princess Michael of Kent visit Sri Lanka elephant orphanage - SRI LANKA (eTN) - ETurboNews Ambassador from Sri Lanka, Srilal Miththapala, Project Director of the SWITCH ASIA Program - Greening Sri Lankan Hotels and immediate past President of the Tourist Hotels Association of Sri Lanka, had the opportunity to accompany Prince and Princess Michael of Kent to the Pinnawela elephant orphanage on behalf of the Tourist Board yesterday. - 09.01.2012. *Elephant runs amok - TRIPUNITHURA: Tension prevailed as an elephant, brought for a festival, ran amok across the town for around one-and-a-half hours, in the Sunday afternoon. Thottakkaattu Ramachandran, brought to Kannankulangara as a standby for the festival, ran from Kannankulangara to the crowded Statue Junction, before running towards Tripunithura Junction. - 09.01.2012. *Frequent tusker attacks send residents for cover - DAMAK: Villagers of Jhapa and Morang are a terrified lot with increasing incidents of attacks by wild tuskers. Seven persons have already lost their lives so far in a month, with victims being mostly elders. Fifty-year-old Keshar Maya Rai of Pathari-9, Morang, died today after being attacked by a tusker. - 09.01.2012. *Indonesian elephant dung made into paper - In Indonesia, elephant dung has become a winning hit with tourists looking to buy an unusual souvenir. Bali's Safari and Marine Park is home to Indonesia's first elephant poo paper factory, where animal waste is turned into books and writing paper. - 09.01.2012. *Luckiest of India's overworked elephants given spa holiday - Forty-three stressed-out elephants are frolicking and taking it easy at a spa. They are there to soothe their bodies and minds. These elephants - hired out to Hindu temples to lend majesty to religious ceremonies - are at Mudmalai Wildlife Sanctuary in the southern state of Tamil Nadu. They have been sent there by the government to relax for six sybaritic weeks because of their gruelling jobs. - 09.01.2012. 8. Januar 2012 *Detroit Zoo’s elephant issues similar to Toronto Zoo’s - In many ways, the problems Detroit Zoo officials faced eight years ago regarding its elephants mirror those Toronto Zoo officials have grappled with. The prospect of building a new enclosure for its two remaining and aging elephants, Winky and Wanda, was problematic for Detroit’s zoo, given its limited resources. - 08.01.2012. *Elephant kills amateur lensman - An amateur photographer paid with his life for getting too close to a wild elephant among a herd that had strayed into a eucalyptus grove in Mantapa village near Bannerghatta on Friday. - 08.01.2012. *Poachers keep Kenyan baby elephant shelter busy - It has provided shelter for orphaned baby elephants for the past 35 years but a Kenyan wildlife trust is busier than ever before. - The orphanage operated by the David Sheldrick Wildlife Trust says it is dealing with 53 strays a year, almost eight times more than 2010, as herds are targeted by poachers and farmers protecting their crops. - 08.01.2012. *Elephant carcass found in Kaladhara forest - Berhampur (Odisha), Jan 8 (PTI) The carcass of an elephant calf was found in Kaladhara forest in Odisha's Ganjam district today, forest officials said. - 08.01.2012. *CM sanctions rs.three lakh to the family of elephant victim - Coimbatore, Jan 8 (PTI) Tamil Nadu Chief Minister Jayalalithaa today announced rs.three lakh as solatium to the family of a watchman who was killed by an elephant. - 08.01.2012. *3 injured in elephant attack - BHADRAPUR: Three members from a same family have been injured in elephant attack in Lakahanpur in Jhapa district. The injured are 42-year-old Bel Bahadur Katuwal, his wife Kalpana, 38 and their son Yadu, 11, of Simle, Lakhanpur VDC-1. - 08.01.2012. *Jumbo night - COIMBATORE: We at Periyanaickenpalayam are used to animals straying in from the thickly-wooded Western Ghats that border our houses. But the experience on Friday night was unique, and scary. I was returning home after the day's work when I saw eleven wild elephants on the road and an agitated crowd ready to take them on with stones. - 08.01.2012. *Help pours in from all quarters for ailing ‘Raja’ - INDORE: Elephant lovers are doing everything possible to see that the ailing jumbo at Mhow Veterinary College does not suffer from lack of medicine or diet. Elephant lovers from as far as Bhopal and other places are extending help to see the ailing tusker gets best possible treatment. - 08.01.2012. 7. Januar 2012 *San Diego Zoo euthanizes 2 elephants - Cha Cha and Cookie, put down two days apart, were elderly and ailing. After a temporary closure, the elephant exhibit has reopened. - Reporting from San Diego -- Two ailing and aged elephants at the San Diego Zoo had to be euthanized this week, zoo officials announced Friday. - 07.01.2012. *Remove solar fencing in Elephant Corridor - CHENNAI: The Madras High Court has directed the government to immediately remove all illegally-erected solar energised electrical fencing, including those of the proposed parties, in the elephant corridor in the Nilgiris district. - 07.01.2012. *Jumbo joys in thailand - It's a unique holiday that allows you to look closely at the lives of one of the most intelligent animals. - Guests volunteering at the Elephant Nature Park in Chiang Mai province, Thailand, don't have phone service or television. But what they have instead is ele-vision, all day long. They can see elephants eating, playing in the mud, bathing and even floating in a river. - 07.01.2012. 6. Januar 2012 *Ein Heim für kleine Riesen - Niemand weiß, wo Naipokis Eltern sind. Deshalb wird das Elefantenkind von Tierpflegern mit der Flasche aufgezogen. Zu Besuch in einem besonderen Waisenhaus in Kenia. - 06.01.2012. *Elephant Center chooses builder, might start construction in 2 months in Fellsmere - FELLSMERE, Fla. - National Elephant Center officials are expected next week to hammer out a budget and timeline for turning their dream of a 225-acre ranch for training and retiring zoo elephants into a reality this year in the city's agricultural northwest area, south of the C-54 Canal. - 06.01.2012. *Carcasses of four elephants found in Erode dist - Erode (TN),Jan6 (PTI) Carcasses of four elephants have been found in three forest ranges in the district in a span of two days,officials said today. A male elephant was found dead in the Anthiyur forest area today. - 06.01.2012. *Elephant kills girl in Panchagarh - A teenage girl was killed by an Indian elephant Friday along Banglabandha frontier in Tentulia upazila of Panchagarh. The deceased was identified as Ruma Akhter, 17, daughter of Rafiqul Islam of Pathanpara village in the upazila. - 06.01.2012. *2 Asian elephants at San Diego Zoo euthanized - (01-06) 11:13 PST San Diego, CA (AP) -- San Diego Zoo officials say two of their Asian elephants were euthanized this week for health problems that could not be reversed. Forty-three-year-old Cha Cha was euthanized Wednesday and 67-year-old Cookie was put down Friday. - 06.01.2012. *San Diego Zoo mourns loss of 2 Asian elephants - SAN DIEGO (KABC) -- San Diego Zoo is mourning the loss of two of their Asian elephants that passed away this week due to health problems. Zoo officials said the first elephant Cha Cha, about 43 years old, had been at the zoo since 1971. - 06.01.2012. 5. Januar 2012 *Nepal: Elefant trampelt drei Menschen zu Tode - Kathmandu (RPO). Ein wilder Elefant hat in einem Dorf im Südosten Nepals drei Menschen totgetrampelt. Der Dickhäuter sei am Donnerstag plötzlich in Prithvinagar, einem Dorf an der Grenze zu Indien, aufgetaucht und dort regelrecht Amok gelaufen, sagte der Polizist Mohan Sharma. - 05.01.2012. *Fast ein Rekord: Drei Elefanten trächtig - Im Rekordjahr 2005 sind im Tierpark innerhalb von drei Monaten die drei Elefantenbabys Horas, Cinta und Yoma zur Welt gekommen. Der Rekord wird 2012 nicht gebrochen. - Trotzdem meldet Bernhard Blaszkiewitz gern, dass derzeit zwei Elefantenkühe im Tierpark und eine im Zoo trächtig sind. Der Direktor zählt die Dickhäuter zu seinen Lieblingstieren. - 05.01.2012. *Elefantenpfleger in Lebensgefahr - der vertuschte Skandal in deutschen Zoos - Die Tierpflegerin Petra S. wird von einem 4-jährigen Elefanten angegriffen und lebensgefährlich verletzt. Magdeburg, September 2011: Elefantenkuh „Birma“, die seit 38 Jahren im Zoo lebt, verletzt einen Tierpfleger. Augsburg, Oktober 2011: Elefantin „Sabi“ drückt einen erfahrenen Tierpfleger an eine Wand und verletzt ihn so schwer, dass er wochenlang im Krankenhaus liegt. - 05.01.2012. *Circus Universal Renz will "auf Tiere nicht verzichten" - Duisburg. Seit dem 22. Dezember und noch bis einschließlich Sonntag gastiert der Circus Universal Renz als „2. Duisburger Weihnachtscircus“ auf dem Vorplatz der MSV-Arena. Der Leiter dieses traditionsreichen Familienunternehmens ist Zirkusdirektor Daniel Renz senior. Der 44-Jährige stellte sich den Fragen von WAZ-Redakteur Thomas Richter. - 05.01.2012. *An elephant at bat? The circus is here - To mark the arrival in town of the circus, an elephant named Asia took batting practice near the new Miami Marlins stadium. - The Miami Marlins’ outfield might be in flux this offseason, but it’s safe to say whoever is playing on opening day will be an upgrade from the trio that manned the field Thursday in a lot just west of the new Little Havana stadium — two clowns and a mascot. - 05.01.2012. *Thai elephant mutilated for tourists - Bangkok - Thai wildlife officials said on Thursday that body parts from a dead wild elephant found without its tusks, tail and penis were probably destined for restaurants in tourist areas. - 05.01.2012. *Wild elephant tramples 3 villagers to death in village in southeastern Nepal - KATMANDU, Nepal — Police say a wild elephant entered a village in southeastern Nepal and trampled three villagers to death and injured two more. Police official Satya Narayan Rajbangsi says the elephant entered Prithvinagar village Wednesday night and trampled the villagers before being chased away. - 05.01.2012. *Growing man-elephant conflict threat to conservation - UDALGURI, Jan 5 - The escalating man-elephant conflict in areas bordering Bhutan in Udalguri district continues to pose a grave conservation challenge. A spurt in the conflict this year has seen the death of 20 persons and three elephants as against corresponding figures of six and three in 2010. In 2009, the fatalities stood at 15 and six respectively. - 05.01.2012. *Unchained: Indian Elephant Rehab Center to Be a Model for Rescued Zoo Animals - Earlier this week we looked at the growing problem of elephant poaching and the illegal ivory trade, which has risen to its highest levels since the 1989 international trade ban on ivory products went into place. Today we look at a positive project in India, one meant to rescue some captive Indian elephants (Elephas maximus indicus) from the unhealthy and often-abusive conditions that they currently endure. - 05.01.2012. *New African elephant fund receives major boost - The African Elephant Action Plan and the African Elephant Fund received a more than R2 million boost at a meeting held in Skukuza from 12 to 14 December, 2011. The first official session of the trust fund's steering committee took place in the Kruger National Park (KNP) to allocate available financial resources to the first set of eligible projects. - 05.01.2012. 4. Januar 2012 *Elephant tramples forest employee to death - Rourkela: A driver of forest department was trampled to death by a wild elephant at Gulusuguda forest in Orissa's Sundargarh district, officials said on Wednesday. Chief Conservator of Forests, Rourkela, Subash Chandra Swain said a squad from Sundargarh went to Birtola village under Sundargarh sadar police limit on getting information that villagers spotted a herd of elephants near Gulusuguda forest. - 04.01.2012. *PETA to protest Barnum & Bailey circus alongside bloody, cripple elephant at Tampa Bay Times Forum - TAMPA, Fla. - As Barnum & Bailey circus prepares for its opening local show, a bloody elephant will lead a group of people protesting the circus at the Tampa Bay Times Forum Wednesday afternoon, according to a release from the People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals. - 04.01.2012. *Malawi reserve resurrected by project - Majete Wildlife Reserve - Antelope, elephants, leopards and lions are grazing and reproducing again in a reserve in Malawi, resurrected through a repopulation project of biblical proportions. - 04.01.2012. *Farmers demand action on elephants - Farmers say that they are subject to increasing threat of attack by elephants as development in Sri Lanka continues to encroach on the animals’ breeding and foraging lands. - 04.01.2012. 3. Januar 2012 *Tanzania elephant numbers drop - Dar es Salaam - The number of elephants in two wildlife sanctuaries in Tanzania has fallen by nearly 42% in just three years, a census showed on Tuesday, as poachers increasingly killed the animals for their tusks. - 03.01.2012. *Elephant Week: Poaching and Ivory Smuggling at Record Highs in 2011 - Poaching of elephants and the illegal trade in their tusks and related ivory products were out of control in 2011, with more than 2,500 animals confirmed killed and thousands of kilograms of tusks seized by customs officials around the world. This was the worst year on record since the international ivory trade ban was established in 1989, according to TRAFFIC, the wildlife trade monitoring network. - 03.01.2012. *San Diego Zoo to Swap Tucson Elephant for Safari Park Herd - Handlers at Reid Park Zoo in Tucson are preparing Connie, a 42-year-old Asian elephant, for her upcoming transfer to San Diego Zoo in exchange for a herd of African elephants from the San Diego Zoo Safari Park in Escondido, the Arizona Daily Star reports. - 03.01.2012. *Circus sisters behind 'Dragons,' debuting tonight in Tampa - TAMPA — They've scoured the globe for talent, plucking 20 Shaolin Monks from China. They've sold popcorn, made snow cones and performed as clowns. The sisters say sawdust runs through their veins. - 03.01.2012. *Close the barn door before the elephant arrives - In many Asian cultures, the elephant is a symbol of wisdom. Moving a single elephant to a barn in Hope, Maine, would be a symbol of stupidity. Jim Laurita, a veterinarian, has built a steel building with a concrete floor on his property in Knox County and hopes to acquire Rosie, a 42-year-old circus elephant suffering from arthritis. - 03.01.2012. *Hearing on Mudumalai elephant rejuvenation camp adjourned - MADURAI: A public interest litigation (PIL) seeking to quash a government order passed to conduct a rejuvenation camp for elephants at the Mudumalai Tiger Reserve, has been adjourned to Wednesday by the Madurai bench of the Madras high court. - 03.01.2012. 2. Januar 2012 *Gleich 3 Elefanten-Damen sind trächtig - Pang Pha, Kewa und Nova erwarten Nachwuchs - Im Zoo und Tierpark ist die Freude groß. - Berliner Elefanten und Karnickel sind eigentlich nicht zu vergleichen. Wäre da nicht der Punkt der Fruchtbarkeit. Die scheint bei unseren Dickhäutern in Zoo und Tierpark so sprichwörtlich entwickelt, wie bei den Spitzohren. - 02.01.2012. *Verhältnisse zwischen Elefanten und Menschen in Indien zugespitzt - Jährlich kommen über 400 Landleute in Indien in Zusammenstößen mit Elefanten ums Leben. Gegen 2012 erreichte der Elefantenbestand in Indien 28 Tausend Tiere. Weitere Zunahme der Tieranzahl und das gleichzeitige rapide Wachstum der Bevölkerung Indiens, ihr Eindringen in das Elefantenhabitat führen unausweichlich zu solchen Zusammenstößen. - 02.01.2012. *Lola und Ludwig zur besten Sendezeit im BR - München - Es war die Sensation des Jahres 2011 im Münchner Tierpark : Zum ersten Mal seit sieben Jahrzehnten gibt es in Hellabrunn zwei gesunde Elefantenbabys. Der BR war bei ihrer Zusammenführung exklusiv dabei. - 02.01.2012. *Video: Woman arrested after entering elephant area at LA Zoo - Woman: 'I'm going to pet the elephants now'. - LOS ANGELES — A woman jumped fences and crossed ditches at the Los Angeles Zoo to gain entry to the zoo's elephant sanctuary and pet the animals, authorities said. When zoo staffers spotted the woman, they urged her to get out and she did, climbing out over the fences and ditches designed to keep people away from the animals. - 02.01.2012. *25 year told tusker died of electrocution - MYSORE: A tusker has died of electrocution in Heggadadevana Kote taluk in Mysore on Monday. DCF (wildlife) Devaraj S N told TOI that the 25-year-old pachyderm has come in contact with a live wire at a field belonging to Puttaiah's family at Yelehundi Kaval in H D Kote taluk. - 02.01.2012. 1. Januar 2012 *A Boom Year for Illicit Elephant Ivory - If you think you had a bad year, spare a thought for Africa’s elephants. They are being killed in ever greater numbers for their ivory, which is smuggled these days mostly to Asia. Rising wealth has led to a boom in demand there in recent years. - 01.01.2012. *Solar fencing to curb human-elephant conflict - BERHAMPUR: The Odisha government has decided to use solar fencing in Ganjam district to curb incidents arising out of a conflict between humans and elephants. - 01.01.2012. *Indian villagers, elephants fighting it out for Lebensraum - Human encroachment on the natural habitat of the Indian elephant is at the root of a conflict which annually claims over 400 lives. - 01.01.2012.